Thomas Adventure Story Part 7 Dos Suite Ben's
by KrspaceT
Summary: While Dr. Doofemsmirtz tries to get a scan of another AF Ben's Omnitrix, it is up to the original Ben, Gwen and their new friends Kiki Benjamin to stop him, meanwhile Waspinator and Azula try to steal London's diamonds but are foiled by Thomas and Zack
1. Two bens and diamonds

Dos 10's 0f Ben's Suite

" Blast it, that stupid watch that smelly, stupid boy uses is too annoying" Count Douku yelled slamming his fist into the conference table.

" If only we had a blueprint to study it, and find its weaknesses. With all of his friends in Greenia, we may not be able to get it that way, and since its creator is in the dark abyss, we have no leads." Mandark said calmly. " Ha Ha Ha"

" Perhaps we do" Dr. Doofemsmirtz said pulling out a small dagger with Omnitrix symbols on it placed on a pistol looking thing with a calculator on it.

" Behold, the dimensional ripper inator. I will travel to a realm with another Ben, get his Omnitrix data and destroy that annoying boy."

In Greenia

" Ben, you have been happy for over a week" Gwen said worried.

" Yeah" Ben said happily and calmly.

" Ever since that girl Kiki came…., Oh my Gosh you have a crush on the monkey girl" Gwen said shocked and laughed.

" Hey!" Ben yelled suddenly angry, with a blush.  
" Ben, if you would stop just lollygagging over her, try to get to know her. You have been so fixated on her for so long some hunchbacked man could easily sneak by you." Gwen noted. But then they noticed Dr. Doofemsmirtz sneaking by.

" Okay, so I activate it behind the little house those cousins share, do my evil scheme" he said to himself before Ben went XLR8 and chased after him followed by Gwen.

" Not them" he sighed before running to the back, where Kiki was conviently lying in the sun.

" What, who are you" she said surprised jumping up. Ben and Gwen also managed to get there at this point in time.

" Go my creation, get me my warp" the Dr. grumbled as he slashed a hole in the fabric of space and jumped in it. It then began shrinking.

" No" Gwen growled before using her power to keep the portal steady.

" You two, go and try to stop him, and where is Thomas and the others when you need them.

Meanwhile

" Waspinator not going to give these precious diamonds up easily, no Waspinator won't" Waspinator buzzed flying through the city of Boston as a bug, followed by Thomas on his Dodrio.

" Dodrio, Tri attack" and then three orbs were shot at Waspinator, barely missing.

" Wudai Neptune, ice" Omi yelled as a blast of ice sent Waspinator flying down. But then from a dark portal came Azula who melted him out.

" Fire Diza, you idiot. Dark portals need to be made outside of this world to get us out, we are stuck here" Waspinator buzzed annoyed.

" Darn" she said annoyed as Thomas and Omi leapt down from the buildings.

Elsewhere in that world

" Welcome to the Tipton Boston Tea Party 230 celebration, and your names are" Mr. Moseby asked the two.

" Sarah Philips and James Hiller" they responed. But then a rude asian girl stepped between them.

" Mosbey, a bug stole my diamonds!"

Back To Ben and Kiki

" Is this Bellwood" Ben said mystified. His world, the land of Aliens was destroyed, but here it was wise and well.

" This was your world" Kiki said sadly.

" Yes, but this seems a few years ahead" Ben noted. Then sighing he and Kiki snuck off looking for Doofemsmirtz.

With this worlds Ben

" So, where are we going" Kevin asked the fifteen year old Ben.

" We got reports of strange things, like DNAliens maybe" Ben remarked as they drove out to a plain. Walking out instead of aliens, a army of Droids were waiting for them, led by Dr. Doofemsmirtz.

" Hand over the smelly Teen with too much green or you will all die" he yelled.

" Never" they all said attacking.

Back in Boston

" Dodrio drill peck" Thomas said calmly as Dodrio jumped and drilled apart Waspinator. Falling apart he dropped the diamonds, only for them to be grabbed by Azula who flew off.

Back to another land of aliens

Gwen was using her mana to crush a group of droids while Ben as Goop barely avoided the blasts of a group of Droidekas. Kevin punched through a bunch as the Dr. waited for the right moment, as Ben and Kiki ran up to all of this.

" Who is fighting those droids" Kiki asked.

" Looks like a goo thing, and I think that a older Gwen" Ben said disgusted at the older Gwen. Then he spotted Kevin, far off from the other two alone as if commanding the droids to Ben and Kiki.

" It's Kevin" Ben said shocked.

" Who?" Kiki asked confused.

" One of my mortal enemies" Ben began. Knodding the two leapt over the droid army and confronted him, Ben as Fourarms and Kiki in her monkey mew form.

" Huh" Kevin said shocked as Ben raised him up by the shirt and flung him through the droid forces, knocking him out cold. The older Ben and Gwen already took out the rest, and saw the attack.

" Let him go" Ben said as Swampfire.

" Leave the muscled man, the cute, never mind alone" Gwen said catching herself. Chuckling Ben turned into Heatblast and flame struck flame. Kiki then attacked Gwen, leaping over the mana and kicking Gwen in the face. Exchanging kick for kick, the two were evenly matched.

" Ben boy vs Ben teen, this is good, good thing I brought the movie recorder pheria march 43, what I use Inator a lot" Doofemsmirtz remarked to himself.  
" Who are you" Teen Ben said struggling as Brainstorm as Cannonbolt grounded the electricity and sent him into the rocks.

" Who are you, defending Kevin" Ben kid remarked going Diamondhead and shooting crystal shards into Ben teen, knocking him back into regular Ben.

" What, your me" Ben said shocked turning back. Gwen and Kiki stopped fighting and stared as well.

" Yeah, Kevin is good in this time, and who is this, I never met a monkey person" Ben remarked.

" Well, thing is Kevin never was good, and never will be. He and my world are gone" Ben kid began.

" What" the two teen tennysons said shocked. Kevin groaned and listened.

" My world was destroyed by heartless led by Vilgax and my Kevin. Me and Gwen were the only survivors. Kiki comes from another world" Ben explained.

" Explains the lack of monkey for the monkey with the watch" Kevin noted.

" And we came here to stop an evil man named Dr Doofemsmirtz from doing something here, we have no idea what" Kiki noted.

" And your too late for that" the Dr. remarked loudly. " Your fight gave me all the data I need, for my new Omnitrix desturcinator!" he yelled laughing manically.

" But I am not one for leaving you without a present" he said as a robot appeared before them. " Duon, take them down" The Dr. commanded as the massive robot attacked the Bens, Gwen and Kevin. But even the combination of Chromostone flash and Diamondhad shards failed to stop it. Mana and a large rock didn't either. But as he ran, Kiki intercepted him.

" Step away monkey mutant. I may fail to hit girls, but animals I can do" he said with a boxing glove on his hand. Smacking Kiki with it, he actually found his hand trapped by her tail.

" No, your gone, Tambourine trench" Kiki said as she used her power Tambourine to strike the Dr. right out of the dimension, with his inator destroyed. Also Duon faded away.

" Not bad, Ben"

" You too, Ben" the two Ben's said shaking hands at Mr. Smoothies after having, you guessed smoothies.

" Guys, I can't keep it open forever, and that Dr. got away.

" See ya" Kiki said leaving. But before going, the older Ben told his younger counterpart.

" You two will be great together" and blushing Ben left.

Meanwhile

" Guys get home already" Dr Doofemsmirtz said holding a dark portal open as Azula raced to it with Waspinator `flying behind. But then a rouge skateboard struck Azula in the face and she dropped the diamonds into Zack Martin's hands.

" See, I told you that timing was perfect" Cody told him.

" Yeah, to strike that fire chick, not to break the record" Zack bit back as the two villains fell into the portal. Then Thomas caught up to them on Dodrio.

Later

" Thank you little monsters for returning London's diamonds" Mr. Moseby congradulated. " And thus, and I am going to regret this, tomorrow you can do whatever you want"

" Yes" the two twins said happily.

" Hmm" Thomas said summoning his keyblade. The top of a painting behind Mr. Moseby's desk was glowing, it was a keyhole. Blasting it Thomas sealed it forever with his keyblade.

" Pretty light" London remarked.


	2. MS 3210, saving the future

Sometime slightly in the future,

A teenage Ben (Ultimate Alien appearance) and Kiki (a tanned, caucasian and blond Julie, for those with difficulty seeing it) were lounging lazily on the pool deck of the S.S Tipton.

"Benjamin Tennyson!" Mr. Moseby approached them with a cold look.

"Oh, high Mos!" Ben waved lazilly.

"Get up!"

"Um, what's gotten you so upset again, did Zach blow something up again?" Kiki asked. Then, another Moseby walked by.

"How ya doing Ben, Kiki, very handsome guy I can't see the face of!" he walked away without noticing the person before them.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Kiki yelled, punching him in the face, causing static to come from it, and then a mask fell off. This moseby was a robot!

"OMG!" Kiki gasped.

"Another, oh come on!"

"Benjamin Tennyson, Kiki Benjamin, I am the MS 3210, sent here by Alex Storm, from 16 years into the future"

"How did Alex make you? Did Dexter build you for him?" Ben asked confused.

"Dexter has been terminated long before I was built"

"WHAT!" they gasped.

"Yes, I have been sent back in time in order to prevent the beginning of the hero civil war" he said metallicly. He then cocked his head, as a holographic sphere formed around him.

"Hero civil war?" Ben said startled.

"Yes" and the hologram had solidified into a view of Boston, but the town was in ruins, and around the wrecked remains of the Tipton, there was a battle going on. Ben and Kiki's pink haired friend Aelita, was locked in blade with blade against their friend Eragon, the cat Jayfeather was biting at Zak Saturdays arm. Omnitrix the first was punching desperatly at the silver eyed girl Katie, his omnitrix buzzing dangerously. Seras Victoria's red eyes flashed as she was locked sword to sword with Percy Jackson, as Thomas had his blades locked with Poseidon's trident.

Surprisingly, their lost friend Jaden Yuki was there, using his power to summon the Elemental Hero Neos, who was punching Sora up the face. Harry Potter had just disarmed Sari Sumdac, as Ashoka Tano force blasted Aang into a building. Blossom was grappling with Sonic while Maya Fault and Mox were holding off Link and the penguin's.

"Wait, what's going on!" Ben was gasping, and Kiki was speechless.

"In 12 hours, Tonto will be killed by Zeus, the greek lord of the sky, because he found a secret that the god's wanted to keep quiet. Thomas, Seras, Alex, Karia, Wendy and Omni then lead an effort to press charges against the sky lord, but the other god's attacked in order to defend him, and Karia was killed during the escape, as was Kratos. Other heroes then took sides; the Greenians, as well as the Cartoonia, Animia, Star Wars Universe and Orig galaxies supported Thomas's group; while the Bookia, Nicxia, Nintendian and Disnea galaxies supported Zeus. And I have been sent, to prevent this from happening, as too many heroes have fallen; Katara, Ron, Shadow, Roxas, Optimus Prime, Gwen, you two..."

"WHAT!"

"There were, a lot of casulaties. You understand what has to be done, save Tonto, or if not, silence him yourselves in a way that won't start a war!"

"We aren't murdurers!"

"Fine, either you save him, or I will take him out of the picture"

"Okay"

A bit of moving and warping later

Ben and Kiki had found themselves in the world of Omnimation, the home of Zeus. They were in the desert, somewhere in egypt, overlooking the valley of the kings.

"Really, out of all the places Tonto could get himself in mortal peril in, it had to be here!" Kiki huffed.

"Well, at least I see him" Tonto pointed, as they saw Tonto move himself into a unmarked tomb entrance.

"STOP!" Ben yelled jumping off the cliff.

(Ben found himself streamlining. He gained wheels on his feet)

"XLR8!" he speed down the rocks, before jumping off them with force, and landing a few feet from the tomb, with Kiki landing in her mew form shortly after.

"Well, let's save the poor guy" Ben commented, going Heatblast. He held a hand, as they entered the mysterious tomb.

"Hey Ben, have any idea what these hylogliphs are saying" Kiki said confused. Various odd picture letters covered the wall.

"Not a clue, but from what I understand, they are probably some sort of message, to warn off tresspasers, didn't work though" Ben commented. He then noticed a interesting symbol, a bolt carried by a eagle.

"Kiki, this doesn't seem egyptian, it's more, greek" Ben pondered for a minute, forgeting his hand was burning his lava chin (Ouch)"

"Your right, it is strange?"

"Maybe that has something to do with why Tonto was blasted, wait what's this?" Ben looked farther, as a Egyptian story ish picture was shown.

It appeared as though the gods of egypt and greece were staring at each other with rage, as far as they could tell. The next panel showed them fighting, then a image of Zeus kicking Horus through a strange blue hole.

"Um, anyone have an idea what's that supposed to mean" a voice said behind them. Jumping, they found Tonto standing behind them.

"YOU!" Kiki grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"OW OW OW OW"

"We had to leave our vacation, to save you from this bloody desert tomb!"

"Save?"

"OH, NEVER MIND" She growled, dragging him away, but Tonto wriggled out.

"But I'm on a verge on my greatest Cryptoworldology find!"

"Um, what?" Ben and Kiki said in unison.

"It's the search for hidden, unknown worlds. The world of chocolate, the world of mimes, and what this find should show me, the world of Du'atian Manhattan!"

"Du whattian manhattan?" Ben asked confused, as the entire place began to shake.

"It's Zeus!" Ben said scared "He's come to kill you, to hide this place's secrets!"

"He is!" Tonto was scared "Ben, Kiki, this is really important! You must hold him off long enough for me to translate this ancient corrordinate, to find the hidden portal!"

"But, he's a god..."

"And that's why I'm here" the robot Moseby said appearing out of nowhere. They jumped.

"Moseby!"

"No, I am MS 3210, and I'll hold him off" the robot ran out, yelling like a gladiator, as Tonto read a series of hylogliphs, an explosion was heard, as well as a metal scream, as Tonto finished.

"Good, now we can leave" they vanished, reappearing on the S.S Tipton.

"Well, um, thanks for that" Tonto nodded "For now, I need to prepare for my expedition, to this world..."

"If it exists" Kiki growled.

"It does, now for your trouble" he pressed a button, as a explosion occurred on a deck below.

"ZACHARY MARTIN!"

"I gave him a box, that he would explode when I asked him to, now go off and do what you want!"

"Um, and you mean by that?" Ben demanded.

"Um, well..." the two dating teens tossed Tonto overboard


	3. The battle of SS Tipton 2

40 years, into the future from the first chapter, give or take a few months. This chapter will X over a lot.

Large explosions racked the S.S Tipton mark 2, as the boat was the scene of a violent clash of arms...

"The Eagles are coming, get the civilians to safety" a group of bow armed girls in silvery camouflage hunting attire, appearing mostly around the age of 14 or below were yelling. They were quickly ushering the passengers and crew of the great ship off into the lifeboats, while they stayed behind. The sounds of explosions grew louder, the eagles were closing in. The eagles, or properly called, the Eagles' vengence, were a cross world terrorist group, bent on returning their leader, Zeus, to the throne of Olympus after he was exposed for his evil nature and overthrown, as well as separating the worlds from each other and removing certain types of beings, such as people whose blood mixed those from different worlds, those with Omnitrixs or Mew blood.

"Is everyone off this stupid boat already!" A older girl, appearing more or less in her mid twenties, with black hair and electric blue eyes, wielding a spear, demanded. The hunters nodded.

"That's everyone mom, at least those who are still alive" a girl who looked similar to her, but with one differently shaded blue eye than her mother, with her other eye the same shade. Her skin was also paler.

"Good, because here they come!" a huge stream of large dark purple flew at them from out of nowhere. Aiming her spear, the older woman sent a bolt of electricity straight at the bubbles, popping them. The being who sent the bubbles out charged out the shadows, a little blue penguin with a yellow beak. It had a dark aura surrounding it, that only the older woman was able to detect.

"Shadow Pokemon, someone grab that Piplup!" The girls started to fire their arrows rapidly. The darkened hearted penguin easily avoided them, before sending more purple bubbles straight at them. The girls ducked behind overturned chairs, as the bubbles flew and struck the stairs, wrecking them and leaving a huge hole.

"And will someone deal with that shadow Bubblebeam!" the older lady grumbled before pointing her spear at the Piplup and blasting a bolt of electricity straight at it. Then out of nowhere, a blast of dark lightning flew and blocked the attack, filling the area with smoke.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind the trouble, Tattle Gravy" someone mockingly laughed from behind the bird. Then a pudgy foot kicked the bird out of the way, as a plump man who looked like a middle aged cherub who had grown up in a trailer park. He wore a black uniform, embodied with a eagle carrying a bolt, but his girth was quite noticable.

"It's Thalia, get it right, you bloody traitor!" Thalia hissed with venom, as the girls aimed their bows. The man laughed.

"Ha, you and your little hunters are no match for me, Dionysus, I am a God!" the man roared, so apparently this fat guy was a god. Thalia glared right back.

"Well I'm a better one!" Thalia pointed her spear and fired a blast of electricity straight at Dionysus. The evil god pulled his hands back, cupping them as a huge ball of blood red wine formed like a power orb or ball. Tossing the blast, it made contact with the lightning, the two elements, one of the powers of good, the other of a unspeakable evil of darkness, met and exploded.

Meanwhile

"Your going down!" a orange haired male teen with green eyes in the same get up as Dionysus growled at a older Gwen Tennyson, about a slightly Ken 10 era Gwen 10000 appearance. She looked greatly hurt at his scorn.

"Len, what has gotten into you..."

"Silence, unlike you, Mother, I happen to care about our families pride, and I will scrub your ridiculous cousins blood off our own!" Yellow mana discs formed at his hands, and he sent them flying at his mother, who summoned a pinkish purple wall of mana. However, her emotions were wrecking her mana force, and her barriers were destroyed by the first, as the second struck her straight in the stomach. Flying back, Gwen collapsed onto the ground.

"Really Mother, can't you do anything?" he growled with absolutely no pity. It was then that another voice rang out from nowhere.

"Spinarak, use String Shot!" a white stringy thread flew from out of nowhere, tying Len up. Dropping down from above was a stunningly beautiful girl with long brown hair and warm brown eyes. She had a blue green school uniform shirt and jacket on, with a matching pair of shorts. A chain bracelet was on her left arm, curling up until it reached a little blue glass ball with a dark center. On her shoulder was a large green spider with a black face like set of markings on its back.

"Urg, get this stupid, accursed Pokemon spit off me!" Len tried to break free. Gwen smiled with gratitude.

"Thanks Capachi, now its time to get this guy back home, maybe talk some sense into him as well" Gwen didn't seem angry with him, just concerned.

"That freak's going to get it, Zeus will be sure she suffers, the little Dhampire freak!" Len struggled to get free. It was then that a loud noise, like a shot of lightning, echoed down the halls. Gwen and Capachi looked down the hall, at a duo shrouded in dark shadows.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"...and make it double!"

"To protect the purity of world blood from impurification!"

"To de-unite all peoples within the cross world league!"

"To anounce the evils of mixing blood and the impure"

"To ensure our master's reign returns and endures!"

"Billy!" the male lost the darkness covering him, revealing a red haired boy similar looking to James of Pokemon, but with his Co star on Team Rocket, Jessie's, hair color. He had the same black uniform as the others.

"Kid!" the other, a female, lost the darkness surrounding her, revealing a long haired girl looking a lot like Jessie, but with Jame's blueish hair. She had the same cloths on as Billy.

"The Eagle's vengeance's time approaches at the speed of light!"

"So give in now, or your going to perish in the fight!" Capachi, Spinarak and Gwen had anime sweat drops.

"Do you clowns have to do that every time you appear?" Gwen sighed. The duo laughed.

"Of course we do, its our motto" Capachi looked at them with worry.

"Please, could you guys go away, I really don't like hurting people..." the duo laughed.

"Ah, the Dhampire freaks a chicken, just like her father..." suddenly, a red aura was surrounding Capachi. Her Chain Bracelet's orb was starting to glow red as well. The duo started to panic, as her anger would and could trigger her inner vampire blood and activate it.

"We've gone to far, quickly lets get out of here!" they were afraid out of their wits by Capachi's red glow. Billy tossed a steel little ball at Len, who managed to grab it with his mouth. He then became covered in a kevin like metal coating, before his arm morphed into a sword and with it managed to cut the thread open. Running away with duo, both Gwen and Spinarak were unnerved about Capachi's changing appearance...

Also Meanwhile

"Yes, the Eagles have one the day, as we now have control of the bridge, and the wheel!" a dark haired man with glasses and a look that screamed, Harvard professor, laughed. He had the same get up as the others.

"Oh, just hurry up and get this tub moving Justin!" another dark attired being, a female with blue hair, growled in annoyance. The man sighed.

"Oh, can't let a wizard have fun ,can you Dawn?" he sighed, before he took the wheel of the ship and started to redirect it. The ship started to move at an extremely sharp angle, causing the ship to turn sharply around...

"That's far enough, Justin Russo" an aged Ben Tennyson, with more of his Ken 10 look, and accompanied by a dozen or so Star Wars style clone troopers, burst through the door. The clones aimed their laser guns straight at them, but weirdly, Justin just laughed.

"Oh, so you think, Blood traitor, that you and your pathetic little group have won? That group of Hunters may have ol D backed into a corner, and those younger operatives may be fleeing for their lives from the inner Capachi, but ask yourself this, is just blowing up a ship all we could gain from this? Or is their more?"

"Oh shut it, you failed wizard. Alex got your powers, so you just join Zeus just to get them back?" Justin laughed coldly.

"Not just that, you stupid fool! When Zeus takes his throne in Olympian Manhattan back, and tosses the traitors into Tartarus, The underworld will be free pickings for any of us. And with that power, I will free Max from death!" Ben looked at him sadly.

"Justin, you can't bend the rules of death, Zeus is just lying to you" Justin glared back.

"And I'd believe you?" Justin focused as a ball of magical energy formed in his hands. Tossing it like a baseball, it missed them by a mile.

"Oh you idiot, you have no aim, or maybe your all bark and no bite" Dawn hissed, before black static coursed across her hands. Ben then made a mental reach for his Omnitrix.

(Ben glowed a green color, as his body went into multiple alterations. His skin became magma like...)

"Heatblast!" he sent a pillar of fire straight at her, as she unleashed her lightning. The powers collided equally! Meanwhile, the clones began to fire straight at Justin, who used a chipped wand from his pocket to form a magical shield around himself. The blasts just dissipated as they made contact.

"This magical shield is perfectly immune to your attacks, you stupid clones!" he laughed. The clones glared, before one tossed his weapon at Justin, the magic shield was designed for lasers only, and the solid rifle flew and struck Justin clean in the head. He fell to the ground, as Dawn sighed violently.

"You idiot, why don't you try and think outside the box for a change..." she lost her focus and her lightning faded, as Heatblast struck her dead on. She flew into the ground, weakened. She and Justin, had failed...

"So, you think we have lost, eh? Well, I've got news for you, you have! When the people of Tiptonia here about this, they won't know of we, the Eagles, involvement, but only your own. In sakes, we've won this day, truly, now escape!" the two started to turn into black electricity, and vanished. The others of the Eagles did so as well, and now the heroes were left with the trouble of damage control!


End file.
